Currently, the mainstream liquid crystal display device comprises a white light source and a color filter, and color display is realized by light which has passed through the color filter. In such a liquid crystal display device, since the color filter absorbs approximately 70% of light from the light source, improvement of the efficiency of use of light and reduction of the power consumption of the light source are required.
Recently, a phosphor substrate and a display device using fluorescence produced by excitation light for display without using a color filter have been proposed. The display device includes, in one example, a light source, a phosphor substrate, and a display panel arranged between the light source and the phosphor substrate. The phosphor substrate includes a light transmissive substrate, a phosphor layer and a reflective layer stacked in order on a surface of the substrate, and a barrier which partition the phosphor layer between the substrate and the reflective layer.